C'est quoi l'amour ?
by Ethrenne
Summary: Quand Zero était petit, il se posait une question. Ajourd'hui il n'a toujours pas la réponse mais il repense, vautré dans un canapé, à sa rencontre avec son compagnon. POV Zero.


- Les personnages et les lieux sont propriétés de Matsuri Hino, empruntés de Vampire Knight.

- Couple : Kaname/Zero.

- Rating k+, donc ça vole pas plus haut que le bisouillage ( ce terme n'existe pas).

- Donc pour le reste, je dirai OCC, POV Zero, jusqu'à mise à jour c'est un OS. Si vous voyez autre chose à préciser...

- **Bonne lecture camarades.**

* * *

C'est quoi l'amour ?

La première fois que je m'étais posé cette question c'était quand j'avais 8 ans. Dès que cette interrogation m'avait traversé l'esprit je me souviens m'être précipité dans le salon et avoir agrippé ma mère qui passait par là. Cette question… Bizarrement à cet âge il me semblait évident qu'elle était importante.

« Maman c'est quoi l'amour ? »

Je me rappelle encore de la réponse.

« C'est beau et fragile. »

Je m'en étais contenté. J'avais relégué dans un coin de ma tête les paroles de ma mère. Un enfant change vite de préoccupation et à cet instant, remonter à l'étage jouer avec mon frère était une perspective bien plus amusante que l'approfondissement de mon problème.

Puis vint la sang-pur.

Echoué chez mon maître pour quelques heures, j'eu le loisir de me renseigner sur mon ennemie grâce au registre qu'il tenait rigoureusement. Et j'eu la surprise de croiser ce mot. L'amour. Ma mère le disait beau et fragile. Je ne voyais pas en quoi la mort de mes parents servait la beauté et la fragilité de l'amour de Hio Shizuka.

Puis J'étais allé chez Cross Kaien dit directeur Cross en raison de son poste de principal dans l'école du même nom. Cet homme me parut étrange. Fantasque, écervelé, excentrique, bruyant, stupide et bien d'autres choses encore pouvaient le qualifier. Il était venu chez mon maître pour une visite de courtoisie et finalement il était reparti avec moi sous le bras.

Ensuite j'avais rencontré Yûki. Dès mes premiers pas dans ma nouvelle maison elle m'avait amené à la salle de bain. Elle était tellement prévenante que ça en était agaçant. Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Je m'accoutumais comme je pouvais à la vie avec les Cross. Et un jour de nouveau…

« Mais Yûki je t'aime moi ! »

Rien dans le verbe « aimer » employé par le directeur Cross ne semblait beau ou fragile. Cela s'apparentait plus à un hurlement animal. Cet homme avait un sérieux complexe par rapport à sa fille. Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, lui aussi.

L'amour pouvait donc être crié ainsi ?

Peu de temps après je fis une rencontre dont je me serai bien passé. Rencontre que j'avais poignardé dès les premiers instants d'ailleurs.

La soirée était bien avancée, les Cross et moi attaquions doucement le repas. Yûki semblait fébrile. Elle s'agitait nerveusement, juste une fesse sur sa chaise, prête à se lever à chaque instant. J'avais beau lancer des regards très insistants au directeur il ne faisait que secouer la tête. « Tu verras plus tard », c'était clairement ce qu'il voulait dire. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, et heureusement sinon il y aurait eu une fille en moins sur terre. Le carillon de l'entrée se fit entendre, Yûki bondit comme un puma et plongea presque, dans le couloir, tête en avant.

J'avais toujours trouvé le cocon chaleureux qu'était la maison des Cross plutôt étouffant mais à ce moment-là… Ce n'était pas comparable, pas le même étau. A cet instant, J'étais noyé sous une pression que je n'avais sentie qu'une fois dans ma vie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Cross dans l'espoir qu'il contredise ce mal-être, qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais. Yûki revint, transcendée de joie tandis que moi je me décomposais. Elle amenait avec elle mon démon personnel. Et je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter. J'eu quand même le courage de me mettre debout, mais croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Je voulais me protéger de ça. Yûki brillait tellement elle était heureuse. Cross s'était levé à son tour, pour éviter tout geste brusque de ma part ou pour saluer le visiteur, je n'ai jamais su. Si c'était pour la première hypothèse alors se fut raté.

Je reconnais que personne n'aurait pu prévoir ma réaction.

Quand je fus sûr d'avoir identifié la _chose_ en face de moi, je me saisis d'un couteau et me jeta bêtement sur l'arrivant. Je n'avais même pas envisagé que je pouvais blesser Yûki. Non, je voulais juste qu'_il_ s'en aille, qu'_il_ disparaisse d'ici. _Il_ para mon attaque très facilement. Le couvert s'était planté dans son bras. Nos regards se croisèrent. Moi je ne voyais que deux yeux mais _lui_ avait sûrement du voir beaucoup plus. Ma panique devait tout faire ressortir, mes pupilles devaient cracher mon mal-être, ma peur et un peu de haine aussi.

Je dis un peu car je ne l'ai jamais haït tant que ça ce démon. _Lui_ n'avait pas fait couler le sang de ma famille et _lui_ ne m'avait pas maudit. Mais _il_ était tout de même une de ces _choses_. Je suis certain qu'_il _avait compris tout ça dès cet instant. _Il_ n'insista d'ailleurs pas et parti très vite. Je ne le revis pas pendant un certain temps bien qu'_il_ continuait à visiter les Cross.

Un an et demi plus tard, après l'école, alors que je m'approchai de la maison des Cross, je senti que le démon était là. « Pourvu que je ne le croise pas, pourvu que je ne le croise pas. », je me le répétai comme une litanie. J'ouvris fébrilement la porte menant au salon. _Il_ n'y était pas, il n'y avait que le directeur et Yûki. Ils étaient assis à la table, café, thé, biscuits à l'appui, non entamés cependant. Le père et la fille étaient très raides sur leur chaise mais leurs regards, déterminés. Cross m'annonça le déroulement de la rentrée scolaire à venir. Rien que de très banal. Pourtant il avait l'air de vouloir dire tellement plus que ça. Yûki lui donnait régulièrement des coups de coude, pour l'obliger à se lancer semble-t-il. Ce qu'il fit une fois qu'il fut à cour de mondanités. Très précautionneusement il m'expliqua son projet : La Night class, la « Classe de nuit ». Cette section particulière regrouperait des élèves talentueux, intelligents et hématophages.

Soit, des Vampires.

Cet homme venait d'anéantir la paix dans laquelle je m'étais péniblement complu. Cette école, ils allaient, sa fille et lui, la transformer en mon enfer personnel. Les yeux de Yûki étincelaient. Cette idée était pour elle un accomplissement total, un vœu certainement très cher à son cœur qui se réalisait. Et ce vœu portait un nom : Kuran Kaname. Je ne pu soutenir le regard de _cette_ fille.

A ce moment-là, oui, j'ai pensé « Cette ». Je me sentais trahi. Pour que les morceaux de mon cœur ne s'éparpillent pas trop, je m'étais désolidarisé de ma « sœur ». J'en avais assez d'avoir mal.

Puis _il_ entra. Le démon avait un peu grandi depuis notre première et unique rencontre. « Assez, assez, stop, ça suffit. », mon corps demeurait immobile, mais mon esprit, mon cœur, mon âme hurlaient, brûlaient, se tordaient, agonisaient. Les Cross et le démon discutaient mais leurs voix ne me parvenaient pas autrement que comme un brouillage. Je voulais me rouler en boule, me coucher en chien de fusil, plonger dans le noir, me cacher sous la table, enfin peut importait mais je ne voulais plus rien voir, entendre, sentir, toucher juste dormir, encore et encore. Les Cross étaient à fond dans leur grand discours sur la paix, l'égalité, la justice et couvraient Kuran Kaname de remerciements pour sa participation active dans ce projet. Ils étaient aveugles à mon mal être pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait paraitre aberrant pour eux qu'une personne n'eut pas souhaité cette paix et cet échange de bons procédés. Leurs postures étaient bien plus détendues. Ils riaient même.

Ils n'étaient pas aveugles en fait.

Ils m'avaient simplement oublié.

Une légère brise souffla sur mon visage, tendre, caressante. Pourtant aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Je décidai de l'ignorer. Elle devint plus forte et ne touchait qu'une seule de mes joues. Naturellement je tournai donc la tête vers le côté opposé au doux contact. Je plongeai dans deux très belles pupilles. Et par là même, elles aussi accrochèrent les miennes. Ironiquement, le démon était le seul à ne pas m'avoir négligé. Pour la seconde fois, nous nous comprîmes parfaitement. J'avais l'impression étrange que son vent faisait disparaitre mon brasier d'esprit, de cœur, et d'âme.

Kuran Kaname était quelqu'un de très fier, je le tenais pour acquis, aussi, le fait qu'il détourne les yeux en premier me surpris grandement. Il annonça aux Cross qu'il devait partir. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, brièvement. Ce fut à son tour d'être étonné.

Car dans mes yeux, il n'y avait plus que de la reconnaissance.

Je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir détourné les yeux en premier malgré son orgueil odieux, me laissant « gagner » notre échange visuel.

Mais surtout, je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir oublié.

Même après le départ du démon les deux pro-vampires continuaient d'encenser les créatures, à quel point elles étaient belles, intelligentes, bien éduquées. Yûki ne cessait de me répéter des « C'est bien, hein Zero ». Cette espèce de prise à parti m'avait vraiment donné le coup de grâce. Je me demandai même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Je quittai la pièce pendant que les Cross mettaient en place le plan de rénovation d'un grand et vieux bâtiment non utilisé dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, afin d'en faire le dortoir de leur nouvelle lubie. Je lui aurai bien suggérer l'écurie mais je me sentais trop mal pour y mettre le ton cassant et froid approprié.

Je n'eu pas le courage d'aller chercher le calme et la solitude dans ma chambre, la porte d'entrée était plus prêt. Doucement, pour ne pas alerter les Cross, je sorti de la maison. Une fois dehors je me mis à courir en direction de la Grande Fontaine. Je m'allongeai sur le bord du petit édifice et laissai ma main tomber dans l'eau. J'avais la peau si blanche que la lumière des rayons de lune, accentuée par le liquide, la transformait en cristal. Je n'aimais pas cet effet d'optique, cela me faisait paraitre fragile, ce que je ne voulais pas. J'enlevai précipitamment ma main de la fontaine. Alors que je regardai la course des gouttes d'eau projetées en l'air par mon mouvement, je _le_ perçu. Le démon n'était pas parti tout compte fait. Je me relevai très vite, mon dos et mes jambes en craquèrent, et me mettais, pour le peu que j'en connaissais, en position d'attaque. La silhouette d'adolescent, fine mais peu stable, sûrement à cause d'une poussée de croissance récente, s'avançait tranquillement vers moi. Kuran Kaname ressemblait vraiment à un esprit malin sous cette grande lune.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir retiré ta main de l'eau ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« C'était joli. »

Notre étrange échange s'arrêta là. Aussi flegmatiquement qu'à son arrivé, le vampire reparti d'où il était venu.

Je ne le revis pas pendant un certain temps.

Un mois passa. On était à la veille de la rentrée, et de l'arrivée de la sacrosainte « Classe de nuit ». Mon maître, Yagari, était venu en express chez les Cross pour me faire un cadeau qui, je ne le savais pas encore, allait vraiment devenir un prolongement de mon bras. C'était donc avec mon Bloodyrose nouvellement acquit que je me couchais ce soir-là.

La rentrée se déroula normalement. Pas d'aura vampirique autour de la Day class.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

« Chéri, où es-tu ? »

« Salon Kana-san. »

« Vautré sur le canapé je suppose. »

« Tu serais devin en plus d'être un sang-pur ? »

« Moques toi va. »

« C'est demandé si gentiment. »

« Pousses tes jambes que je me vautre gaiment aussi. »

« G.A.Y- ment ? »

« Aussi. »

« Hmm. »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Au fait que j'aime pas le tableau au-dessus de la télé. »

« D'accord, et avant ? »

« A toi je crois. »

« Zero. »

« Je sais pas trop comment nommer ça. Notre rencontre ? Rapprochement ? Premier bisouillage ? Mise en couple ? »

« Ah oui, tout ça quand même. »

« Tout ça en effet. »

« Continues donc, moi je dors. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Comme ça. »

« A moitié sur moi ? »

« A moitié sur toi. »

« Alors je me positionne en conséquence tu permets. J'pas envie d'être endolori après. »

« Je te permets. »

« Tu m'énerve. »

« Je t'aime. »

« C'est traitre ce que tu fais là. »

« Je n'entends rien, je dors. »

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce ne fut que le soir venu que je me rendis pleinement compte de ce que la présence de la Night Class impliquait. Pour bien enfoncer le clou, le Directeur m'avait chargé, ainsi que Yûki, de la protection des démons le temps que le changement classe de jour-classe de nuit se fasse. Une pénible routine s'installa donc. Tous les soirs nous, les Gardiens, devions accompagner les monstres de la sortie de leur pavillon jusqu'à leur salle de classe, puis effectuer des rondes au cas où des filles de la Day Class aient la subtile et stupide idée de vouloir copiner avec les vampires. Je ne m'approchais pas plus que nécessaire de ceux-ci d'ailleurs. Aucun contact, aucun regard et eux faisaient de même.

Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais les démons me faisaient peur, bien que je portais toujours Bloodyrose. Et de tous, celui qui me faisait le plus peur était bien entendu leur Roi.

Kuran Kaname et moi ne nous étions pas reparlés depuis la Grande Fontaine. Je sentais parfois ses regards dérobés, un jour j'en surpris même un. Étonnamment, le démon fixait ma main. Je me mis à le surveiller chaque soir et chaque soir c'était la même chose. Il fixait ma main tant qu'il le pouvait, tout en avançant d'un pas tranquille sans jamais s'arrêter.

Je ne me le répéterai jamais assez mais il m'effrayait vraiment. Cependant ce statu quo accentuait mon malaise. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre la peur qu'il m'inspirait, pas encore, mais je pouvais arrêter ce trouble. Alors un soir je fis la chose à la fois la plus illogique et à la fois plus merveilleuse de ma vie.

Je me comportais comme tous les soirs, fis mes rondes et mon rapport. Cependant, au lieu de rejoindre ma chambre je sortis du bâtiment. J'avais mon idée en tête et il ne fallait pas que je cesse de courir sinon je serai submergé par la peur. Je remontais le chemin menant à l'amphithéâtre de la Night Class puis me cachais derrière un arbre en bordure. Les démons sortirent et partirent en direction de leur dortoir, ne me prêtant aucune attention. Ce fut tant mieux, seul leur Roi m'intéressait. Le suscité passa également devant moi mais ralenti légèrement. Suffisamment pour que je puisse lui souffler mon message.

« La Grande Fontaine. »

Je repartis précipitamment. Je savais que de par sa nature, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il y soit avant moi. Et en effet il était déjà là. Je m'approchais doucement, comme un enfant devant un tigre*, envahi par la crainte et bercé par la fascination.

« Zero. »

« Kiryu pour toi vampire. »

« D'accord, Kiryu. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Te « dire », rien. Te montrer en revanche. »

Je m'approchais davantage de mon démon, qui était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, et m'assis à ses côtés. Je devais être fort proche au vu de son regard surpris. Je levai ma main au-dessus de nous, bras tendu vers la lune bien ronde et bien lumineuse, puis la plongea dans l'eau afin d'accentuer cet effet d'optique que je haïssais tant.

« Regarde Kuran. C'est ça que tu cherches, non ? »

Une minute s'écoula, nous regardions ma main immergée semblant être faite de cristal, comme quelques mois plus tôt. Rien ne bougeait, les seuls bruits qu'il y avait étaient les chants de divers oiseaux tardifs. Puis même eux se turent. Le démon avait bougé. Ayant toujours le regard sur ma main, je ne vis pas la sienne plonger. Je sursautai quand il l'enlaça à la mienne. Nous croisâmes nos doigts. Les sillons de ses veines étaient plus visibles que les miens. Je sortis nos mains, toujours liées, de l'eau afin d'observer la chose. De l'index de mon autre main je suivi les petits chemins bleutés jusqu'à ce que l'uniforme empêche ma progression. Je levai les yeux vers lui, les siens étaient rouge sang et brillaient.

« Ah c'est donc pour ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tes veines, elles ressortent plus que les miennes alors que j'ai la peau plus pâle. Ca a un rapport avec tes pouvoirs de vampire je suppose. »

« Davantage de sang a besoin d'être irrigué pour permettre la nyctalopie, donc les veines gonflent. »

« Hmm. Le bleu est une jolie couleur.»

Il remit nos mains à l'eau.

« Moi je n'aime pas, c'est une teinte trop froide. »

« C'est sûr que par rapport au sang… »

« Vous, les humains, mangez bien des tomates, qui sauf exception, sont rouges non ? »

« Si je te réplique que les tomates n'ont jamais eu de conscience et que donc ça pose pas de problème pour les manger, tu vas me dire qu'on mange aussi du steak et qu'on n'est pas gêné pour la vache, c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait. Serai-je donc prévisible ?»

« Pas tant, j'y avais juste déjà réfléchi. »

Le silence s'installa. Je regardai toujours le démon. Lui fixait nos mains à nouveau.

« Je reste sur mon idée première. »

Je sorti de ma rêverie.

« Comment ? »

« Ta peau, enfin l'effet d'optique, est vraiment joli. »

« Ah. »

« Serions-nous encore en désaccord ? »

« Oui. »

« Quel est donc le problème cette fois ci ? »

« L'effet cristal. Je ne veux pas être fragile. »

« Je pourrai te briser en mille morceaux en quelques secondes sais-tu ? »

« Ça me rend malade de me l'avouer alors ne le dis pas si légèrement. »

« Cependant, quand bien même tu serais la personne que je déteste le plus sur terre et ailleurs, je ne le ferai pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a aucun intérêt à vaincre un adversaire déjà au sol. »

Je me levai brusquement, rompant tout contact physique, et le fixa avec colère.

« J'ai l'air d'être au sol ? »

Il se leva à son tour et utilisa sa vitesse inhumaine pour se coller à moi. Toujours aussi vivement il m'attrapa la nuque et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Oui »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure ponctué d'un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Oui »

Encore un baiser.

« Oui Zero, tu es au sol. Prend garde à ne pas tomber plus bas encore. »

Il me fit un troisième baiser et commença à partir.

« Si je demandai de l'aide, viendrais-tu ? »

Il s'arrêta et ne tourna que sa tête pour me répondre.

« Demanderas-tu de l'aide Zero ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bonne nuit Kiryu. »

Alors qu'il allait disparaître sous le couvert des arbres, je _la_ fis, cette chose la plus insensée de ma jeune vie.

« Aides moi. »

Kuran Kaname se tourna vers moi à une vitesse purement vampirique.

« Aides moi démon. »

J'eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que j'avais déjà réintégré ses bras. Il me serrait très fort. Je lui rendis son étreinte et posa ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Une de ses mains me prodiguait de longues caresses dans le dos, l'autre était figée sur ma nuque. Nous nous fixions et encore une fois on se comprit parfaitement. On resta là, à s'embrasser, à se câliner, un petit moment puis nous partîmes main dans la main, lui avec ses veines bleues qu'il n'aimait pas, moi avec ma peau de cristal que je n'aimais pas non plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

« Kana-san. »

« Hmm, oui ? »

« Je te l'ai jamais demandé… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« C'est quoi l'amour ? »

« Aucune idée.

« D'accord. »

« Et donc chéri, qu'est-ce que l'amour ? »

« Aucune idée non plus. »

« D'accord. »

« Kana-san.»

« Oui ? »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on enlève ce tableau. »

* * *

* "comme un enfant devant un tigre" : Petite référence à la fiction Sauvage Naru/Sasu (il me semble que c'est dans cet ordre ci) de Haganemaru.

Je réfléchis intensément quant au fait de faire une suite ou pas. J'ai de l'inspiration, plusieurs idées, mais pas le tri automatique donc franchement dans mon esprit ça ressemble encore à rien.

**Je remercie les personnes qui auront lu et celles qui auront laissé des reviews.**

A titre tout à fait personnel, je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de fictions Kaname/Zero (ou l'inverse) en français (les anglophones sont hyper productifs, je les salue d'ailleurs).


End file.
